Hell's Beginning
by Fenristhemoonraiser
Summary: Naruto's freind Lee told him about a place that he soon will wish he never heared of.


_(A/N) Hi Fenristhemoonraiser here. I'm new to fan fiction and here's the first one I have Publish. Please comment and tell me what you think. Flames will be use to make __S'more_**.**** WARNING: DEATH, GORE, ****CANNIBAL****ISM! IF YOU HATE DO NOT READ!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up it seemed just like any other day but I would soon find out that it was far from it. I decided to go to a new mountain today. My friend Lee told me bout it. He said it was called Hell's beginning because of all the peaks but there's a rumor that says that there is a cave and inside that cave is a crystal clear lake that can show a person anything, so here I am standing on this cold mountain looking for it.<p>

I suddenly hear a growling noise coming from my right. I look and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was the cave that everyone was trying to find! I ran towards the cave and as I got closer the warmer it got. I ran into the cave only to be blinded by a bright light. When I could see again, I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The ceiling and walls were made out of crystal with only a small hole on the roof to let any light in. the ground was surrounded by forest so alive that you couldn't see a single dead leaf. I began to walk through the forest and the further I went in the livelier it became.

I continued into the forest only to come across a meadow. The meadow was big and filled with flowers. In the center was the lake. It was as clear and beautiful as everyone said it was. I ran towards the lake as fast as I could. When I got there, I peered into the water. I saw nothing at first but when I looked closer, I saw a silver scorpion. All of the sudden I fell like I'm being dragged into the water. I try to pull back but realize that I'm paralyzed. As I try to break free, I am pulled all the way under but instead of the watery depths of the lake I'm in a house.

I look around when I realize I am no longer paralyzed. I go to look around the house when something hits me from behind. I glanced down and saw wire wrapped around my neck. My attacker drags me out to the fenced backyard and ties me to the single oak tree. As I struggle to get free, I fell something slice into my gut. I scream as my attacker slowly rips out some of my intestines. He then starts to slowly cut me in multiple places. My once white, crisp shirt was now ripped and covered in blood.

My attacker watches in fascination as the blood rolls down my abdomen, pooling by my belly button before overflowing down my pants. He then cuts the side of my face before licking it. I begin to violently struggle and try to get the wire from my neck. I looked at his face and knew it was a lost cause. All I achieved from that was shredded fingers. My attacker seemed to enjoy himself as he looked at the moon.

He suddenly hooked his hands deep into the slimy, tumbling mess and tugged hard, laughing when another foot of intestines tumbled out of the cut. I screamed as he grinned at my suffering. My chest heaved and my innards swung like a screwed up swing. With his hands still in my innards, he began to lick and suck the blood around my neck caused by the wire. He suddenly stabbed his tongue into my cut, hungrily lapping up the blood that spilled out. "Thank you for the food", he laughed and then sank his teeth into my flesh just below the wire.

He finally released his teeth from my neck after a minute of my screams. He brings up the hand which had a firm grip on my intestines. " Second course" he grinned as he bit into the fleshy entails, groaning as juices flooded his mouth. Swallowing quickly, he took another bit, and then several more. When he started to run out, he just gave another vicious tug and more would spill out of the cut. I could barley scream anymore as he grinned at me. His grin was much to wide for his face.

His hand slowly moved to the long cut with the half eaten innards still spilling out, and with a grunt of excitement he shoved it in. His fingers clawing around for third courses. He made a small "aha!" sound when, almost elbow deep, he found something. As he ripped it out I saw that it was my liver. Over my last feeble screams, I see him slowly eating my liver. The last thing I saw was him reaching back towards the cut before all was black

I woke up bound to a chair. I looked around and notice that I was some where new and that I was still in one piece. Suddenly a door opened and a man walked in, but this man was different from the other man that killed me. This man walks over to the table next to me. I looked and tried to hide my fear when I saw carving and puppet making tools laid out. He picked up a large carving knife and started to walk over to me. He then started removing my fingers. The only sounds in the room are my screams and the crunching of bones and joints breaking.

As I scream in agony, he continued to cut off each of my fingers and toes even with hot blood splattering everywhere. He then took my fingers and toes and dropped them into a bowl on the table. He tsked at me pleading to be released and then removed my hands and feet from the wrist and ankles. I continued to scream and plead but he ignored everything but his work and the sounds of terror and pain in my voice. As he removed my legs I fell unconscious.

Once again I woke up and found myself somewhere new. I'm in my apartment now and starting to think that I'm either insane or I'm really in hell. Suddenly pain erupted from my stomach causing me to black out for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, standing before me was a demon twice my size. It suddenly pounced on me and started to bite my neck. I scream when it started to rack it's claws down my arms. I winced when it began to lick my wounds. Suddenly it latched into my face, digging its long claws into my eyes. I hear myself shrieking as blood spurted from my empty sockets, spraying my face in crimson.

I feel its claws digging into my limbs. It bites into my gut and starts to eat my innards. I feel my body shutting down and that's when I feel it ripping into my chest. I feel it breath right before its fangs sink deep into my heart. The last thing I hear is the crunching of my bones.

As I wake up I begin to hear a scratching noise. I open my eyes and realize that I'm lying in a prison cell. I get up and look around when I see this lady in the corner. Before I can ask her a question, she lashes out at me, slicing my cheek open in a bright spray of crimson. I started to cry out but she grasped my chin and slams my head into the ground. Blood starts to trickle from the back of my head to spill across the floor, forming a horrible red blossom. She suddenly hit me causing me to spasm before sitting up. Big mistake.

She quickly slashes away my shirt and starts to tear deep gashes into my chest. I screamed at the new found pain. She chuckled darkly to lap up the freely gushing blood with enthusiasm of a demon. She carves deep lines of red into my arms. Pieces of my flesh had buried themselves under her long nails, soft and bloody chunks of my skin are stuck between her teeth as she smiles at me. I scream, thrash, and sobbed as I tried to get away. She grinned down at me, digging her fingers into the warm flesh of my back and scraped the tips of her nails against my vertebrae. She slowly pulled her fingers out of my wound. She look at her gore covered fingers and slowly liked then off before turning her sinister eyes back to me. Suddenly she latched her claw like nails into the flesh by my shoulder and drove her teeth into my jugular. I hear myself screaming before all goes dark

I wake up to darkness. I get up and begin to run, trying to find a way out of this hell. I run till I can no longer move. I lay there till I can sit up. When I sit up I see the silver scorpion from before. Suddenly I feel like I was being pulled back. I hit something hard and when I open my eyes again I'm back at the lake. I get up and run as fast as I can thou the forest. Suddenly I tripped over something. I look back and scream as I see a human skull. I scream and back away only to trip on a rock. I fall backwards and slipped down the hill. I landed on my stomach and looked up. I saw a silver scorpion. Before I could do move, it stung me right in the eye. I lurched back, screaming in pain. I could tell it was poisonous because of the liquid that fell of its stinger. I knew that when I blacked out this time, that there would be no waking up. I fell the poison coursing through my veins. I begin to fell heavy and tired. Now I know the real reason it's called Hells beginning. I look up to see the walls. The whole place looked like it was on fire and knew that I can't take this touchier any more. I look one last time before I close my eyes, entering the eternal slumber.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Thanks for reading, tell me what you think. _


End file.
